


Growing up

by kitty43



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Video Cameras, animal charateristics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling alone John decides to adopt a hybrid panther baby, what he didn't know was how much it would change his life. After being dumped again Sebastian decided he wanted a family, knowing he might never get married he decided to raise a hybrid. After being rejected in his marriage proposial Greg feels like he needs to help some one in his life adopting a hybrid who has no were to go, seemed like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SPCA

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry don't have a beta but i just have to get this posted since, i really like it!

 

After graduating from medical school, John found himself a little lost and lonely without school work and medical journals that he had to read. He wasn’t sure how to fix the problem either, until he saw a news report on how a several litters of hybrid-kittens were being sent to the SPCA after an illegal breeding farm was closed. These new kittens no longer had a home, and according to the SPCA representative, adopting families were needed for the kittens. Their full-grown hybrid parents needed rehabilitation time and would not be able to care for them. John recognized that he could help, and that his benefit was gaining a companion to help ease the loneliness. So John went to the SPCA and applied to adopt one of the new hybrid-kittens.

John was quite surprised how little people there were at the SPCA looking to adopt these hybrid-kittens. In fact, when he had spoken to Sarah, one of the workers at the SPCA, she had mentioned that very little people wanted to take the risk, simply because hybrid were very similar to humans and that one day, they’ll become independent and no longer rely on their owner. It made no sense to John though, since normal kittens and cats tend to die much earlier than hybrids did. Regardless, John was happy when he was escorted to where the hybrid-kittens were. 

“Just let them come to you,” Sarah said as John stepped into a room. Inside the room, there was an area that was slightly fenced. It wasn’t high, but John could understand that it would deter some of the animals from trying to jump out. Right now, he could see that in a separated area, there were about a dozen or so hybrid kittens napping and playing. “They’re very smart creatures. One of them will pick you, as opposed to you picking them. It’s better that way.”

“How come?” John asked, as he stepped into the area. Sarah urged him to sit down. 

“Well, if he or she chooses you as opposed to the other way around, he or she is more likely to listen to you, instead of rebelling against you,” Sarah answered. 

Before John could ask his next question two more people entered the area seeing his friends. “ Sebastian, Greg?” he went to get up but Sarah stopped him gesturing for the other men to sit down. When everyone was seated Sarah began to talk again as she got up and went to the door that divided the two areas, “ Before i open the door i am giving you one last chance to leave the reason that people have not come to adopt these hybrids is because they are panther hybrids.” she waited five minutes for any of the three men to leave when no one moved she continued “ As i was telling Mr. Watson earlier you have to let them come to you so don’t move at all you will know when one chooses you because he will bite you. I know this sounds dangerous but its not its them marking you as their parent.” Waiting till each man nodded Sarah stepped into the small section between areas opening the door she hoped that the baby hybrids would behave panther hybrids were known to be picky and sometimes violent. 

At least six of the hybrid-kittens came into the fenced areas running amongst each other before seeming to notice, the three human men. Each of them trotted over to the three men and took a sniff. They even licked the fingers of the men, whom had their hands by their sides. Three of the hybrid-kittens returned to their siblings, while the other three first walked around the men seeming to almost judge them before each bit a hand then climbed into their parent’s laps. 

John looked down at his kitten it had curly black fur which was unusual for a panther to have he also had silvery blue eyes and was sitting and looking up at John his tail wrapped around his wrist slowly raising his hand John petted his head, then rubbed him behind the ears. Almost surprised when he started purring, smiling he kissed him on his curly furred head. 

Looking over at Greg he watched as Greg’s hybrid which was a ginger color very unusual for a panther, climbed up Greg’s arm and onto his shoulders rubbing against his face he wrapped his tail around Gre’s neck. Greg was rubbing his belly and also scratching him behind the ear, the hybrid had blue, gray eyes. 

Sebastian’s panther licked the bite mark then bite harder into it after drawing blood it stopped then started to purr rubbing its self against against Sebastian’s stomach.Smeiling even though the bite had hurt he started to pet the tiny kitten, and it was tiny the kitten was much smaller then his other siblings . He had slightly spiky hair and deep brown eyes. “I think you look a Jim,” Sebastian said softly. “What do you think baby?”

Jim purred, butting his head against Sebastian’s hand some more. 

Sebastian chuckled. “Okay then, Jim it is. Ready to go home?”

Jim stared at Sebastian.

“You’ll need to go say goodbye to your siblings,” Sebastian said. At that the little panther jumped out of his lap and ran over to its other siblings rubbing against them and purring. Running back to Sebastian it climbed into his lap and looked over at the two siblings that were being petted meowing. Chuckling Sebastian picked him up and cradled him in his arm, John was happy to see that his friends had bonded with there panther looking down at the panther that was snuggled inside of his jumper he started thinking of a name for his. 

Patting his head John thought of what his panther was like it seemed to always be looking around the room and whenever anything new was shown it would almost study it. “ How would you like to be called Sherlock?” immediately Sherlock started purring and rubbing against his chest. “ Okay then Sherlock it is do you want to say goodbye to you family?” he expected Sherlock to do the same thing Jim had done instead he poked his head out of John’s jumper and gave a very loud yaowel. Shaking his head at what a odd panther he had John stood up to leave noticing that both Sebastian and Greg were gone. I will have to ask Greg what his panther’s name is and if they would like to come over so the brothers could continue having a family relationship. 

Greg’s panther was very odd he had placed himself on Greg’s shoulders and had stayed there rubbing into his neck and licking at his neck. Before he could talk to the panther it had left and gone over to the other three watching them together Greg figured that his panther was the oldest of the litter, when he walked back to him he was almost regal in his walk. When he climbed back into Greg’s lap then back onto his shoulders “ How would you like your name to be Mycroft?” the panther purred and Greg smiled as he walked out of the area with his child.

 

After leaving the SPCA, John took Sherlock with him shopping for supplies seeing as Sherlock was much more aware compared to other chilren. Shopping with Sherlock was more difficult than John had expected. Sherlock seemed to have an affinity for blue, picking out a blue neck scarf for kittens, along with a blue bed and bed spread. John merely shook his head. Luckily, Sherlock wasn’t a picky eater. He had been given some food to taste and he didn’t spat out any of it, so John saw that as a good sign. 

It was late in the afternoon by the time they reached John’s flat. “Okay Sherlock, we’re home,” John smiled. He opened the door and carried Sherlock in. He set Sherlock down. “Don’t wander off. I’m just going to go put your stuff away. See if there’s some place where you want me to set up your bed, okay baby?” 

When John turned to go put the food away and the other stuff into the closet he went back to the living room to find Sherlock gone. “ Sherlock!” looking under the furniture then behind it he went back to the kitchen not finding him there he almost ran past his door stopping when he noticed that it was open. Pushing the door open he leaned against the doorway when he saw Sherlock asleep on one side of the queen bed his blue blanket wrapped around him. 

John merely shook his head. “Why did I buy him a bed when he just ended up in mine?” he asked himself rhetorically. But that said, Sherlock deserved a place of his own too. So while Sherlock napped, John made room in his bedroom to fit Sherlock’s bed. It was nestled in the corner by the window. When everything was set up, John decided to let Sherlock rest. No doubt, the last week had to have been stressful for him. John returned to the living room and turned on the tv. He left the volume on low as not to disturb Sherlock. 

 

In another part of town, Sebastian was getting settled with Jim. He seemed to be the most social of the three brothers that he had a chance to meet. Jim seemed pretty easy going too. The only thing he seemed to insist on was black - for his bed, bed sheets and blanket, as well as his necktie and collar. 

“You love black, don’t you?” Sebastian chuckled as they were going through their purchases at home. “I hope you don’t shed; because if you do, then black is going to be hard to maintain.” 

Jim gave him a horrified look that he would have the thought of him actually shedding. Laughing Sebastian picked up the bedding and moved to his room setting it up near the window for the light he knew cats liked he turned to show Jim when he found him on his bed asleep shaking his head at the nature of cats. Sebastian changed into long pajama bottoms, taking the black blanket from the bed he covered Him in it tucking it around him. Getting the bed carefully to not wake the panther back up pulling the blanket over him he was about to fall asleep when he felt something snuggly to him wrapping an arm around Jim he fell asleep.

 

Greg and Mycroft were having a bit of a time settling into Greg’s home. The shopping trip had not been easy. Mycroft had been picky about many things, including food. Greg merely shook his head at his panther and wondered what he got himself into. It became even more clear that Mycroft was not only the oldest of the litter but the most dominating and demanding one. 

“You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” Greg asked Mycroft as he set out some food for his kitten. “I seriously thought the boy helping us at the store was going to run away.”

The panther just flattened his ears then flicked them and his tail as he looked at the clothes they had bought. Mycroft seemed to like suites all were almost any color of brown with a white undershirt and so many different color ties he even had a black suite but since it would be a while before he changed into a semi human self, he was still in panther form and would reman that way for a while so for now he, would wear collers or neck exseceories. 

“I’m not dressing you in a suit now,” Greg said in exasperation. “Firstly, we’re not going out, and second, it’s time for you to eat a little. I’d like you to keep your clothes clean until you can actually wear them out.”

Mycroft glared at Greg but decided that he had a good point. 

“So eat up, and then explore the house a bit. Find a place you want to sleep and I’ll set your bed there,” Greg smiled, gently petting Mycroft. “And no, not in my bed. Okay My. My bedroom is fine but not my bed.” He had been expecting Mycroft to spike his tail he hadn't been expecting him to bite his hand. “ Ouch Mycroft!” he went to flick his noise but Mycroft jumped off the counter and ran through the house following him Greg found him in his room rubbing himself against the one side of the bed he stopped when Greg came in and sat up rite daring him to come and take the bed away. 

Greg let out a long sigh. “Must you?” he asked. “I mean, we bought the bed. If you hadn’t wanted it, you should have said so.”

Mycroft glared at Greg before hopping over to spot by the window as if telling Greg that’s where he wanted his own bed, for when he needed it. 

“You want it there My?” Greg asked hesitantly. Honestly, Greg was getting a little confused and perplexed. He had laid claimed to Greg’s bed, yet, he wanted a place of his own. 

Mycroft nodded his little black head before trotting off to the kitchen to eat his snack. Shaking his head at how odd he was Greg went back to the kitchen took all of the stuff and left Mycroft to eat his food. Putting the clothes away and setting the bed up Greg stretched then yawned quickly changing into his pjs before Mycroft came in Greg left the door open and slipped into the bed he was almost asleep when something furry nestled against his chest. Kissing the furry head he fell asleep to deep purring.


	2. Three years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been three years and the panthers are realizing other desires! What are Greg, John, and Sebastian to do!

It was a surprise that three years went by so quickly. After initially bringing their panther-kittens home, John, Sebastian and Greg all arranged for them to be able to play together. They practically had a standing date every Wednesday and Saturday. Wednesday was usually at someone’s house, typically Greg’s because it was his day off and he tended to have the babies over for the whole day, while Saturday was a park day. 

Sherlock, Jim and Mycroft grew by leaps and bounds by still managed to maintain their cute looks. It was surprising to their parents considering they were panther-hybrids. But none of them complained; still, they were smart enough not to necessarily call them cute all the time. Greg did it too often once, and the mess he found coming home one day, when Mycroft nearly shredding the ottoman was enough for Greg to reconsider. Sherlock’s temper was no better; but he usually just gave John the silent treatment. Jim was the worst he would bit Sebastian and tear up the furniture. 

 

“Sherlock, have you picked out what you want to wear to the joint birthday party?” John asked as he strolled into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist. “We don’t want to be late. You are one of the guest’s of honor after all.”

Sherlock poked around in his little drawer until he found the blue scarf that he liked best. It was a silky cobalt blue scarf that always felt so good on his fur. He pulled it out from its spot with his teeth gently and trotted over to John.

“Is this the one you want?” John asked, crouching down to level. Dropping it in John’s hands Sherlock rubbed his head against John’s hand wrapping the scarf around Sherlock. “Okay, here you go then,” John smiled, making sure to tie the type of knot that Sherlock liked. Once Sherlock seemed dressed and ready, John went through his closet. He threw his towel aside and started putting on an outfit. 

Sherlock couldn’t help but stare at his Daddy. Even though John had never used that title, Sherlock had heard it enough from Jim & Sebastian, and Mycroft & Greg. Sherlock tilted his head to study his Daddy’s body and his actions. The kitten wondered whether or not he’d look like that one day, when he finally came into his own human body. When his daddy bent over to grab something on the floor Sherlock saw a dark pink colored furled hole. Feeling an odd sensation Sherlock looked down to see that his penis was standing out from his body again. Sherlock wasn’t sure what to do, or what he was supposed to be feeling. But he had noticed it more and more recently. Maybe he’ll ask his brothers about it. Mycroft usually had answers for everything. 

 

The birthday party was a small affair - just the three panthers and the three parents. They hadn’t been able to find out who had adopted the rest of the siblings, and they were honestly not sure about going back to the SPCA to check after that first adoption. They didn’t want to know what happened because they were afraid of what to tell the other panthers. 

While John, Greg and Sebastian were having conversations of their own, regarding how naughty their panthers were sometimes, Jim, Sherlock and Mycroft were discussing their newfound awareness for their Daddies. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Sherlock said. “Everytime I look at Daddy, it just happens.”

Jim nodded. “I know what you mean. I had the same problem when Daddy was in the shower. Normally, I don’t go into the bathroom, but he smelled so good.” 

Sherlock who had been chewing on a microscope toy John had gotten him dropped the toy to involve himself in the conversations again. “ I know what you mean when daddy gets out of the shower i have to try so hard to not follow him into his room.” Mycroft was thinking of this as he chewed on the umbrella toy Greg had gotten him. “ I think we chose or daddies not because we thought they would be good parents but because they are or mates.” Jim who had been patting the toy knife Sebastian had given him stopped and looked at Mycroft. “ So we want them to mate us?” Mycroft looked at him with a slight worried expression on his face “ Jim when you think of Sebastian do you want to push him down and Sherlock do you think about pushing John down?” Mycroft held himself a little straighter he knew his brothers were alphas and if they ignored the instances that came with that then they would be in trouble. 

Sherlock tilted his head to think while chewing on the microscope toy again. Jim did the same thing with his knife toy. 

“No, you’re right,” Sherlock said. Today, when I saw Daddy’s hole, I just wanted to run up to him and well...”

“Sherlock!” Jim exclaimed. He yowled loud enough that the three parents turned to check on their kids. “Really. I mean, we’re only 12. We shouldn’t be thinking about this. Certainly not in that much detail.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes at Jim. His youngest brother had always been the sweetest and most naive. “Regardless, Jimmy, be honest,” Mycroft said. 

If they could blush, Jim would be blushing right now. He nodded slightly. “Yes,” he whispered. “I can’t help it. I peeked in on Daddy in the shower. He smelled so good. But My, when I saw Daddy’s penis, I wanted to lick it too.”

Mycroft just nodded and tugged on the handle “ That is not unusually Jim considering that’s were the most natural scent of our mate is.” 

Before either of the younger boys could discuss the topic more, they felt kind of strange. They curled up a little more and noticed that Mycroft started to do the same, but he also bit into his toy hard. 

“My, what’s going on?” Jim asked, scared. 

“It’s okay Jim,” Mycroft soothed as he slid closer to his brothers. The three of them ended up in a ball together. “I think this was what the doctor told Daddy might happen soon. Apparently, we’re expected to change into our human form around this age,” he said. 

“Really?” Sherlock asked in surprised. But then again, it would be just like him to miss this type of information. He always got too fascinated by the new things at the doctor’s office, and would deleat anything he found usless. 

“Yes,” Mycroft said. He was trying to be brave and ignore the pain because he didn’t want to scare Jim and Sherlock. “Just close your eyes little brothers, and try to rest. The doctor said it’d be easier if we were relaxed.”

“Okay,” both of them replied and did what they were told. 

 

After an hour, Greg, John and Sebastian thought it was a little weird that it was so quiet. They stepped into the living room to check on their babies. Instead of finding baby panthers, they found 3 children instead. Grabbing three blankets from the couch John handed one to each child he could tell which one was Sherlock those silver eyes were still watching him the curly black hair was a good tip as to which one was Sherlock though. 

“Daddy?” Sherlock asked hesitantly, looking straight up at John. 

“Hey Sherlock,” John smiled, wrapping the blanket around Sherlock. 

Sebastian went over to the other child with black hair. He had no doubt this was Jim. Not only was his hair spiky, but those deep brown eyes were the same. “Hey Jimmy,” Sebastian said gently, holding out the blanket and waiting for Jim to crawl into his arms. Which, like instinct, the Jim did quickly, snuggling into Sebastian. Even though they looked almost human all three boys still had panther ears where human ears were suppose to be and a tail. Gently rubbing behind the ears Sebastian smiled when Jim started purring he would have missed listening to it. Now we will have to clean that old room to create Jim’s own, i’ll talk with John and Greg about it later. Mycroft stalked toward Greg taking the blanket from him “ Thank you daddy.” Greg never knew that Mycroft would have a baritone voice, 

After finding them changed, the parents decided to end the party so that they could go home and figure things out. Jim, Sherlock and Mycroft were more than happy about that. They had to figure out what was next with their mates. They knew that they were young; but what was the appropriate age for humans? 

 

Curiosity got the better of Jim first surprisingly. Once he got home, he immediately cuddled up to Sebastian, wanting pets, but also wanting to explore Sebastian. Sebastian merely chuckled at Jim’s behavior initially, and had them set up to watch a movie. The trouble was that it got extremely distracting when Jim started touching him in all sorts of places. After Jim’s hand wandered too far down his back he grabbed it gently “ Jim no you don’t touch your parents like that.” Jim almost told Sebastian that they were mates not father and son but Mycroft had said that they couldn’t until they were older. Pouting at Sebastian, Jim pulled away so he was snuggling against his side instead. Sliding his tail at the bottom of Sebastian’s leg he slowly slid it up then back down. Waiting until Sebastian was interested in the movie Jim quickly slid his tail up to Sebastian’s thigh leaving it there. Sliding it to the inside of his thigh he quickly pushed the round end of his tail against Sebastian’s covered arsehole. Jumping up from the couch “ I am going to go to bed now Jim don’t stay up to long!” running from the room to his bedroom. 

 

Sherlock was having a heck of a time getting John to understand that nothing had changed. It ended up leading to this argument between the two which made Sherlock unhappy. 

“I want to sleep in your bed Daddy,” Sherlock protested, stomping his little feet, when John talked about moving apartments and getting one with two bedrooms so that Sherlock would have one of his own. “I don’t want to leave our home. I like it here.”

“Sherlock, it’s not exactly appropriate for you to sleep in my bed,” John said hesitantly. 

“ I don’t care about what’s appropriate i want to sleep with daddy.” he crossed his arms over his chest his ears were flipped and facing backwards and his tail was lashing around behind him. Rubbing the bridge of his noise John tilted his head back trying to think of what to say that would convince Sherlock “ If someone comes to visit and finds that we are sharing a room they would take you away Sherlock.” hearing this Sherlock’s ears and tail stood straight up. “ Fine but i get to sleep with you tonight daddy.” instead of waiting for John’s answer he climbed into the bed and ignored John shaking his head John also got into the bed turning away from Sherlock “ Goodnight Sherlock.” he tried to stay up but he was so tired closing his eyes John fell asleep. Waiting until he heard John’s breathing change Sherlock turned to look at his daddies back. 

“I wish you could understand,” Sherlock whispered. He ran his fingertips over John’s shoulder and down his body. “I wish you knew just why I want to be with you.” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him closer. He couldn’t help but burying his face into John’s back, and run his hand across John’s stomach. Sherlock was careful not to wake John as he sniffed and scented John. No one was going to take his Daddy away from him. 

 

Upon reaching home, Mycroft immediately sat Greg down. “Nothing is going to change,” Mycroft said looking Greg in the eyes. “Our bedroom is still our bedroom.” 

Greg looked at Mycroft with an exasperated look but wasn’t sure how to argue. He could already tell by the look on Mycroft’s face that his little baby wasn’t going to budge. Greg figured that Mycroft was likely being this way because he wasn’t used to sleeping without someone. Mycroft either had his siblings before, or then it was Greg when he was brought home. Greg decided to just let it be for now, and he would just take Mycroft into his own room after he fell asleep and see if he could get Mycroft used to sleeping in his own bed. “ Fine now go get ready for bed i have some things i need to do before joining you.” After calling John and Sebastian about taking the kids out to the park tomorrow to have some interaction with normal children. Walking into the room he found Mycroft asleep already in bed. Smiling at his child Greg soon fell asleep when Greg fell asleep Mycroft turned towards him and snuggled up to his daddies back. Biting just hard enough to leave a mark on the back of Greg’s neck. Purring he snuggled into his daddies back now his daddy was marked as his.

 

None of the adults could have expected for things to go the way it went. It would seem that their innocent kittens were trying their best to seduce their Daddies. The innocent act had John and Sebastian ready to lie back and spread their legs for just anyone. So on a day where Greg took the kids to the park, John went on a date, and Sebastian setup at home with a toy and some video that he had stashed away. 

Laying down on his bed Sebastian watched as a short black haired boy fingered his tall blond haired teacher. The boy was teasing his teacher, talking out his dirty thoughts about how he was going to fuck his teacher into the desk and make sure everyone knew who he belonged to. Sebastian couldn’t help but moan as he started to palm himself. It was so hot seeing the teacher being dominated by the student. Sebastian imagined what it would be like if someone dominated him. He rubbed a hand across his chest grabbing one of his nipples he tugged it hard gasping at the pleasure pain feeling that went through his body. While he rubbed his nipples alternating between both of them he reached a hand down to his naval trailing them down to his cock he ran his thumb up the large vein gasping at the pleasure. Taking the hand from his chest he sucked two fingers into his mouth coating them in saliva he reached down and pushed a single finger inside bucking his hips and the full feeling he loved. 

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of stretching himself. It’d been so long. Thinking back, Sebastian realized that he hadn’t gotten any since bringing Jim home. That was three years! Shaking himself out of that train of thought, Sebastian continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole until he felt ready to take the toy. Sucking the toy into his mouth he imagined it was a hard hot dick licking underneath the head and over the glans he pushed the whole eight inch toy into his mouth he had been so happy when he had found out he didn't have a gag reflex. Leaving the toy there for a minute he slowly drew it out of his mouth sliding it down his chest around each nipple, then against his cock. He placed the head of the toy against his stretched opening and started to slowly push it in. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but throw his head back at the stretch he was feeling, and how full he was. He groaned loudly, thanking everything that Jim was out. Sebastian let the toy sit there inside him for a moment, just getting used to the weight of it before pulling it out and thrusting it back in. He nearly screamed. It had been so long since he’d had anything in him. Turning the t.v. off with the remote control Sebastian just concentrated on the large toy inside of him grasping the end he slowly pulled it almost out of his body then thrust it back in quickly moaning from the sensation after a few thrust in and out he pushed it all the way in. Flipping the switch that was at the end of the toy, the toy started to vibrate causing Sebastian to squirm. 

Sebastian lost track of the time and didn’t realize that Jim was about to come home. He was too focused on what was going on, so he missed the door opening. In fact, he was so into it, so on the cusp of coming, that he missed Jim calling out to him, or trudging up the stairs. 

“Jim,” Sebastian gasped as he came. He hadn’t realized whose name he had said until he started to come down from his high and heard the footsteps on the stairs. Sebastian quickly scrambled out of bed and straight into the shower, both embarrassed at being caught, and more so about the fact that he called out his baby’s name, and he was only a kid! Jim had been about to knock on Sebastian’s door when he had heard him gasp out his name trying to handle he realized it was locked, frowning he changed his normal nails into claws and quickly picked the lock. Entering the room he heard the shower on but his attention was on the bed right in the middle of it was a vibrator glistening with lube the sheets were messed up and a dvd case. Picking up the case he read the back then looked at the front there was a man and a boy there the man resembled Sebastian and the boy himself. Reading the back again he smiled the movie was about a student blackmailing his teacher into having sex with him with the student as the dom. Placing every thing back were it was before Jim left the room re locking the door. Guess i will need that room after all if i am going to start getting videos of daddy.


	3. What to do?

Over the next year, Sebastian suppressed his need to have sex, John dated a fellow nurse, and Greg simply kept Mycroft at bay as best he could by keeping busy with work. In fact, Greg started taking out-of-town jobs with MI6 and left Mycroft with either Sebastian or John wherever he was gone, much to Mycroft’s dismay. 

Sherlock was getting more and more agitated by John’s dating. Of course, John understood that Sherlock was a little jealous but explained to him that he needed a female friend. This talk usually ended up with Sherlock turning back into a cub and sleeping in his own bed, giving John the silent treatment. 

It had been another fight with Sherlock about him bringing home a women he had been seeing and trying to introduce her to Sherlock. “You can’t keep doing this Sherlock.” Things had gotten tence since John had managed to convince the landlord to let him build another room in the flat for Sherlock to have his own room. 

“No, no no! I don’t want a Mommy!” Sherlock cried before running off to his room, a room that he didn’t even like but was quickly using as his sanctuary. He slammed the door shut before transforming back into his panther-self and curling up on the bed. He mewled pitifully at the thought that his Daddy being with someone else. To top it off, Daddy wanted to bring her here, to their home, the only place that was just theirs. Sherlock didn’t understand why this was happening. He knew he was acting like a baby especially for a fourteen year old. He didn’t care. His Daddy was his and his only! 

Decision made he got up off the bed still in panther form and walked back into the living room his daddy was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. When John heard growling he looked up to see Sherlock in panther form pulling his hands away from his face slowly he scooted to the end of the couch Sherlock had his teeth bared slightly John went to get up and Sherlock pounced throwing him over the side of the couch, Sherlock was a big as he was. He didn’t remember Sherlock being this big. When he tried to push him off Sherlock placed his paws on his arms and held him down then bite down on John’s shoulder through his shirts John almost screamed it really hurt what Sherlock was doing. Biting hard enough to leave a scar that said his daddy was his letting go he lickd at the wond knowing that his saliva would heal it faster. Sherlock got off his daddy changing back to his semi human self he stocked John’s cheek as john held on to his shoulder “ You're mine John.” he then turned and went back to his room.

John was stunned at what just happened. He was also shocked that he wasn’t more mad at Sherlock for biting him. In a bit of a daze, John went to get a first aid kit to get himself cleaned up looking in the mirror he was surprised at how quickly the wound was healing. He also decided to do a little research and maybe call the others to get some insight as to what exactly was happening. 

 

“You’re leaving again?! Mycroft asked his Daddy in outrage. Greg had just broken the news that he had a two-week work trip coming up, and that Mycroft would be staying with Jim and Sebastian during those two weeks. 

“I’m sorry My,” Greg said, trying to pull his baby into a hug but Mycroft just pulled away. “They need me, and you know I can’t turn down the job.” Wanting to ignore his daddy but knowing that it would be a long time before he saw him again Mycroft let him pull him into a hug. It was then when he noticed the perfume that clung to Greg pulling back he growled and knew his teeth were changing and so were his eyes. “ Who is she Greg.” 

“What do you mean My?” Greg asked in confusion. 

“I can smell her on you,” Mycroft gritted. “There’s this flowery perfume clinging to you. I thought we had talked about this - you’re mine and no one else’s!”

Greg sighed, sitting down and pulling his baby with him. “My, wouldn’t you like to see me happy, with someone to love and who can love me back? Besides, it’s been four years now. I would think that you’d like a stepmom who could stay with you while I’m out of town. And this person could be someone that could stay with me when I grow old, when you’ve moved out of the house with a family of your own.” 

Snarling Mycroft grabbed Greg’s both of Greg’s wrist taking them in one hand he held them away from Greg “ No i don’t need a mom i have you and that’s all i need.” Shaking his head Greg tried to calm Mycroft down “ Yes but what about what i need Mycroft did you ever think that i might need someone.” “ No you don’t need anyone you have me.” 

“My, you’ll eventually grow up and find someone to love,” Greg said gently. “And then what will happen?”

Mycroft glared. “You’re the only one I want. I’ll always be here to take care of you. Nothing will change that.”

“You say that now sweetheart,” Greg answered softly. “You’re only 15, What’s to say that you won’t change your mind at 18, or 22, or even 30?”

“Never,” Mycroft said vehemently. “It’ll only ever be you Daddy.” Leaning close to Greg he rubbed his neck “ And for you daddy it will only ever be me.” Letting go of Greg Mycroft went to his room. Sliding down the wall Greg tried to think of what he was going to do when Mycroft was old enough to understand what that actually meant.

 

Sebastian was out at work once again, while Jim was at home. After that one incident 3 years ago, Jim had somehow managed to get his hands on a spy camera. Since then, he’s caught his Daddy doing naughty things every few days or weeks. 

Now that Sebastian was out, Jim took out the recordings of his Daddy to look through them. He couldn’t believe that his Daddy was so needy. His favorite one was when daddy had put a small plug in and had left for work then when he came back at the end of the day he had sat on the bed and basically fucked himself with the plug. 

“Just a little while longer,” Jim said while watching his Daddy. Jim knew that he would need at least a few more years of growing, and some experience with other people, before he could satisfy his Daddy and literally fuck him into the mattress. 

Once Jim was old enough, and experienced enough, he was going to make sure that his Daddy didn’t go to anyone else, and wouldn’t even need his toys. He would make sure to fuck his Daddy everyday, though they would keep the toys they might need new ones anyway.

 

With Greg going out of town again, and Sherlock still having constant arguments with John, Jim invited his brothers over for a sleepover, with Sebastian’s permission of course. Sebastian was more than happy to have the boys over. Jim had requested some time alone with his brothers, which Sebastian agreed. It would give him time to talk with John and Greg about the boys. Sebastian did tell Jim that he would be back at night, so that they weren’t home alone overnight. 

With free range of the apartment, the boys actually switched into their panther forms, and then proceeded to stretch out in the living room. Mycroft was stretched out on the couch, while Jim was sitting on the window sill enjoying the sun Sherlock was stretched out in front of the fire. 

“When can we tell them My?” Sherlock asked. “Daddy keeps wanting to bring a Mom home.” 

Mycroft sighed. “There’s not much we can do right now. We’re still too young, especially in the minds of our Daddies.” 

Jim started walking around the room in agitated circles “ I don’t want to wait i watch my daddy play and i want to take him so bad.” Mycroft and Sherlock looked at him in slight surprise “ You have hidden cameras?” Jim stopped circling and sat down “ Of course i do i also have two more in case either of you want one?” Nodding their heads furiously Jim almost laughed at how eager they were but he was the same after all. Going into his room and grabbing the two camra’s he brought them back and placed them in each of his brothers backpacks. 

“I’m surprised,” Sherlock said once Jim went back to his panther form and stretched out beside him. “I didn’t think you’d spy on your Daddy.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Jim answered. “I came home one day and found the remains of what he did. I just knew I had to.”

Mycroft nodded. “So does that mean you’ve figured out what you want?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. Daddy wants to be the one to get fucked, so he will be. I’m more than happy to oblige. As long as it’s Daddy.”

“How much longer do we have to wait?” Sherlock whined. 

“Too long, if I’m being honest,” Mycroft answered. “Besides, we have to make sure we don’t hurt our Daddies. We’re much stronger than them Sherlock.” 

Sherlock grinned at his brother and in his panther form it was actually very creepy “ That’s the fun in it My holding daddy down and making him take it.” Sherlock shivered making his tail and ears stand straight up Jim and Mycroft didn’t say anything against their brother they'd had the same thoughts as well. Especially for Mycroft since he had smelled that perfum off of Greg sometimes he would find himself standing next to his daddies bed debating on whether or not he should just force Greg to except him. 

“What did you do Sherlock?” Jim asked, suspecting that his middle brother had done something. 

“I bit John,” Sherlock said. “And not like when we did as kittens, but like enough to draw blood and on his shoulder. He threatened a Mommy. I wasn’t going to let it happen, not without a fight.”

Mycroft sighed. “Sherlock, if John finds out before you can explain in a way that he understands, he might send you away.”

“He won’t,” Sherlock said confidently. 

“Is it too early to mark My?” Jim asked quietly. 

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” Mycroft answered. “I’ve been feeling antsy too. But I know that at the age we’re at, our Daddies would not likely let us mate with them.”

 

While the kids were talking, Sebastian was chatting with John. He wasn’t sure what was up with their kids, but something wasn’t right. 

“John, why are you favoring one shoulder over the other?” Sebastian asked, noticing that John seemed rather stiff. 

“Sherlock bit me on the shoulder the other day,” John sighed. “While he was in panther-form. I don’t know what’s wrong with him lately. I know he hasn’t been happy with me dating, but it’s getting rather extreme.” 

Thinking about this Sebastian got John computer “ Lets look into some things Jim has been acting strange as well and i’m sure Mycroft has been the same based on how many jobs Greg is doing.” Searching for reasons on why you panther child would bite you was actually harder than they thought when finally coming across something Sebastian read it outloud to John

“ According to research if the child had a rough start in the beginning then the chances that it would be resistance to change and dependent on their parental figures is more than a fifty percent chance the hybrids would go to extreme lengths to keep what they consider normal well normal.” shutting the computer off Sebastian sat back in the chair and rubbed at his face “ So they just want things to stay the same because they are dependent?” 

looking at John he thought about how Jim had been acting it corresponded with what the article had said. “ I have been thinking don’t you think it would be time to send them to school.” 

John nodded. “I have too. I’m just afraid of what might happen. I mean, just us spending time with other people already have them acting out. Sending them to school might be too much.”

“They need to go to school,” Sebastian said. “And maybe if they’re around other people, they’ll be better. I did some research and there’s a school for hybrid children that’s not too far away. But it’s far enough where we could consider sending them to boarding school in the future.”

“Boarding school? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” John asked hesitantly. 

“I think it might help them learn to be more independent,” Sebastian answered. “And it was just something I’ve been thinking about. I mean, I love Jim, you know that. But at some point, they’re going to have to get used to growing up and Daddy not being around.” 

“Maybe we should discuss this with Greg, and then with the boys,” John suggested. “At least this way, the boys won’t feel like we’re just shipping them off and abandoning them.”

When Greg got home, he saw the email from John and Sebastian. The three continued to discuss the idea through email exchanges as not to alert the kids yet. But they tended to forget how smart their boys were.

Once they noticed that something was odd with their Daddies again, they did some snooping and ended up seeing the research on the boarding school. Sherlock was initially very mad, but after talking it over with his brothers, especially the ever level-headed Mycroft, they decided that it might actually not be a bad thing. 

They would be with other hybrids, which would give them a chance to learn from each other, and possibly sort out some aggression issues before they could return home to claim their Daddies.


	4. Mycroft and Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

Sherlock was just zipping himself up and leaving the completely fucked out blond on his bed when he got the text from his brother. Time to go home.-MH. Changing into his panther form Sherlock ran from the human dorm to the hybrid one. When he entered the room he shared with Jim he was greeted with the unpleasant sight of his brothers arse fucking some large blond wolf shifter, who was tied up with a ball gag. They didn’t even notice him ignoring the yowling, moans and growls from Jim’s side of the room Sherlock took out the last of his essays and sat there finishing them. “ Sherlock when did you get here?” not even turning he lazily flipped his hand. “ About the same time you decided to knot the unfortunate shifter, i hope you wore a condom.” 

He felt a tail smack him on the back of the head “ Of course i did you fool what about you, hmm i heard about how you screwed those twins.” Sherlock sat straighter happy with himself that he had gotten the better of his brothers. “ Did you see that video people posted of Mycroft?” “ You mean the one with him making that virgin student ride him?” 

Sherlock nodded. “Damn. I wish I’d gotten to him first. Mycroft looked to be having a blast.”

Jim laughed. “The twins aren’t enough for you?”

“Oh come on Jim, like you don’t like a challenge,” Sherlock chuckled. “Besides, it’s not like we’re exclusive with anyone. I mean, how many people have we fucked since we got here?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You were back earlier than I expected.”

“Mycroft texted saying it was time to go home,” Sherlock grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly. “I can’t wait to go home and finally get to fuck Daddy.”

Jim snapped up at the prospect of going home and checked his phone. There was the message from Mycroft. “Finally! I hope Daddy hasn’t let anyone fuck him since I’ve been gone. Wonder if he’s still the same needy slut.”

Sherlock growled “ I’m not sure what i will do if daddy has been fucked i know it won’t be good.” Jim took a few steps back from Sherlock it was better to let him think through his thoughts not that Mycroft and Jim hadn't also had these thoughts before. Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts with his phone ringing it was a text from the yard asking about the case they had him look at. Three years into the school and Mycroft, Sherlock, and Jim had figured out that they were very good at finding the details of people and what they had done or there life. 

“Fuck,” Sherlock muttered. He moved over to his desk and booted up his laptop. He sent all the information to the detective and then requested time off for himself, Jim and Mycroft. “Okay, got us time off since we’re going home. I don’t know about you, but the first thing I’m going to do besides hug Daddy when we get home, is finally claim his ass.”

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m with you there Sherlock. But we don’t want to scare them either. I want Daddy to want it as much as I do.” 

Before Sherlock could answer Jim there door was opened Mycroft came in smelling like an orgy. “ Can we expect more videos of our brother on the great world web?” Grinning at his brother Mycroft threw a small hard drive at them “ If you wish to post it go ahead i plan on making daddy watch all of them as i’m teasing him with vibrators.” “ I almost forgot thank you Mycroft.” Sherlock turned back to the computer Jim and Mycroft looked at eachother then over Sherlock’s shoulder he was on a called toys for your sub. At the moment he was looking at a collar and chain and also a spreader bar. 

“So are we going home My?” Jim asked his older brother, who was now lounging on one of the beds. 

Mycroft nodded. “Ready to go home boys? And see our Daddies for the first time in four years?”

“Yes,” Jim replied enthusiastically. “I can’t wait.”

 

The three boys took trains back to London, where John, Sebastian and Greg were waiting for them. Sherlock, Jim and Mycroft were all ecstatic to see their Daddies, until Sherlock noticed a woman standing next to John, holding his hand too. 

Quickly hiding his hate for the women Sherlock smiled and walked up to the women “ You must be Sarah John told me so much about you.” taking her hand he kissed it smelling her arousal in the air he sneered he knew he was attractive he had shot up he was now six foot one. 

His dark curly hair had grown thick and wild he was pale for a panther hybrid he looked skinny but was muscled underneath his clothes he had taken to wearing button down shirts and black pants with a long blue coat. His eye’s were the same silver blue they had always been. 

Already deleting the information the women tried to tell him he nodded and said yes at the certain times as he looked at John in silent hunger. John was almost the same he was still short with his blond hair though now it was slightly longer those dark blue eyes were the same and he somehow still kept his army body even though he tried to hide behind those plain clothes. John was avoiding standing too close to him but acting like a father should in societies eye. So you're going to try and ignore me daddy well don’t worry i have something that will change your mind. 

Although Jim could feel Sherlock’s anger, he didn’t let it dampen his mood as he threw himself into Sebastian’s arms for a hug. “I missed you,” he whispered to his Daddy. Sebastian was a little shocked by both the unwavered outpour of love from his son, as well as how much Jim had grown in the time that he was away. 

He was taller with dark spiky hair. His eyes were still that same soulful brown that he had always loved from day 1. And underneath the jeans and t-shirt were clearly muscles. Sticking out of the jeans were clearly his excited tail as it was swishing back and forth the entire time. 

“It’s good to see you too Jim,” Sebastian smiled, returning the hug. Jim started purring thinking of all the dirty things he daddy had probably been up to since he had left to go to school. As long as he hadn't been with anyone then Jim wouldn’t have to punish him after all he had also bought stuff from the website Sherlock had found.

Not giving Greg a chance to stop him Mycroft hugged him hard pulling Greg against his body making him feel the press of his erection “Hello daddy.” 

Hugging his son back Greg tried to ignore what was poking him he knew that young panthers were horny all the time. Pushing Mycroft away so he could look at how his son had grown Greg found that he now had to look up at Mycroft who had as when he was a child still wore suits though they were less a full piece now it was a button down a tie pants and some times a vest.

Pulling his coat closer Greg tried to hide the erection he had gotten “ Welcome home My. Come on i made a big dinner and i can’t eat it all myself.” walking quickly ahead of Mycroft he missed the satisfied look on his face as his tail swished behind him. If you asked anyone else it looked like Mycroft was stalking Greg not following.

 

Jim and Sebastian made it home first. Almost immediately, Jim pulled Sebastian over to the couch to talk and catch up. Really, Jim was just being nosy and wanted to know if there was anyone else. 

“Missed me Daddy?” Jim asked innocently, as he cuddled into Sebastian’s side. 

“Of course I did,” Sebastian chuckled. “There was no one here for me to pester about keeping the house tidy.”

Jim glared and poked his father in the stomach. “I always kept the flat clean. What have you been doing since I’ve been at boarding? Did you date like John did?”

“Once or twice,” Sebastian answered. “But it didn’t go anywhere. I just ended up working more, so that I could take time off when you decided to come home.” 

Very interested in why his daddy had not dated “ Why didn’t anything work out daddy.” Not wanting to tell Jim it was because he couldn’t forget his child Jim whenever he masturbated “ Usually because women would think that i was an elusive man but when i said i had a child they didn’t want anything permanent.” of course not daddy when i emailed them some very private matters they would leave you alone. 

“That’s too bad,” Jim answered, trying to sound upset about it. “But that’s okay. I’m home now. You won’t be alone anymore.”

“What? No boyfriends or girlfriends for you?” Sebastian asked curiously. looking down at his son, whom despite his height, had his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Jim shook his head. “Nope. No one permanent. No one that I wanted to be with forever. You know how it is with us. It’s either forever, or not.”

Sebastian merely nodded. He had done some more research while Jim had been in school and knew that panthers took mates for life, or not at all. He suspected that his once-little-boy had slept around quite a bit, as male panthers typically had high sex drives, and hybrids were not different. Jim purred when Sebastian grabbed him behind the ears and then down his back. Jim’s tail swished a little, before moving to Sebastian’s wrist and curling around it. Stroking the tip of Jim’s tail since he knew that is was a very sensitive part for him.

“Missed you so much Daddy,” Jim hummed, burrowing himself into Sebastian’s side some more.

“I missed you too Jim,” Sebastian replied gently. 

“Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Jim asked innocently.

 

After getting home Greg found that he had a great evening with Mycroft they watched a movie like they had when he was a child. Not once had Mycroft tried anything nor was he possessive, I guess sending him to school was a good idea after all. When the movie ended Greg said goodnight to Mycroft because he had a tough case he would need to handle early in the morning tomorrow. He was just changing into his pajamas when the door of his room opened then closed and the lock was turned. 

“Mycroft, you really should go back to your room,” Greg said calmly. He pulled up his pants and turned around to find his son with his back leaning against the door, giving him a rather possessive look. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t changed. “ No today i’m going to sleep with you daddy.” stalking towards Greg, Mycroft smiled when he fell backwards jumping he pinned Greg’s hands above his head with one of his own. “ But we won’t be getting a lot of sleep especially you daddy.” 

“Mycroft, we shouldn’t, we can’t,” Greg hesitated. “You’re my son. This isn’t something we should be doing.”

“I’m not your son by blood,” Mycroft reminded. “And I’m a hybrid who chose you. We had all assumed that you, John and Sebastian were chosen because you’d be good parents. But my brothers and I figured out that we chose you three because you’re meant to be our mates, not our parents.” 

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of this “ Sorry My.” he then headbutted him grabbing the cuffs from the side table and cuffing one wrist to the headboard he ran for the door. After unlocking the door when he started to open it it was slammed shut Mycroft turned him around to face him. The one cuff was still on his wrist the metal chain had been snapped. “ Please My you don’t want to do this.” 

“Why are you so insistent that I don’t want this?” Mycroft asked, growling at his Daddy just a little. “I want this more than you realize. Tell me now - do you not want me at all?”

Greg didn’t know what answer he could give Mycroft without sounding like a bad father. To some extent, he did want Mycroft. He watched his son grow into an exceptionally handsome young hybrid. But at the same time, society dictates that this is wrong, even if they were not related by blood, and that Mycroft was a hybrid and that there were a different set of governing rules. 

“Don’t deny this,” Mycroft said, pushing closer to his Daddy. “Don’t deny us a future Daddy, because I want you so much. I love you. I thought you knew that.” 

He couldn’t do it anymore wrapping his arms around My Crofts neck he kissed him trying to tell him how alone he had been all those years. Grabbing Greg’s thighs Mycroft lifted him up and had him wrapped them around his waist. Cubbing Greg’s arse and squazzing it and rubbing he walked backwards towards the bed when his knees hit the edge he sat down with Greg still in his lap. 

“Is that a yes Daddy?” Mycroft asked, wanting to be sure. No matter what, he didn’t want to hurt the one person who had loved him unconditionally since he was a child. 

Greg nodded. “Yes My. But, well, please be gentle. I haven’t been with anyone in a long time. And i have never been with a man.” 

Purring at the thought of being Greg’s first Mycroft slid his tail under the back of Greg’s shirt then up to his neck wrapping around it Mycroft tilted Greg’s head backwards. Lifting his shirt he used the flat of his tongue to lick across Greg’s nipple. 

“My, please,” Greg whispered, arching back to give Mycroft more space. 

“I know Daddy,” Mycroft answered. He started taking off Greg’s shirt, along with his own. Mycroft couldn’t help but smile at how in-shape his Daddy still was despite age and everything. Taking his time to kiss Greg’s kiss and nibble his entire chest, stopping to bite each nipple hard enough to turn them dark red. Sucking large purple marks into his collarbone and on his neck too high for Greg to hide. 

Greg took this opportunity to unbuckle Mycroft’s belt buck and started unbuttoning Mycroft’s dress pants. Mycroft couldn’t help but chuckle at Greg’s eagerness. 

“Did you want something?” Mycroft asked. 

Greg glared at Mycroft a little. “Just because I want this doesn’t change the fact that I’m still your Dad. So what it Mycroft. And yes, you’d want this too if you’ve been waiting 14 years.” 

Sliding his hands into the back of Greg’s pants and placing a dry finger at Greg’s entrance he slowly stroked over it with the pad of his finger. “ You may be the daddy but your the one thats going to be begging to be fucked.” he pushed just the tip of his finger in and Greg bucked up then back down almost impaling himself in Mycroft's finger as he came in his pants. Greg collapsed into Mycroft’s arms. It had been so long that he’d come with someone else to trigger it. 

“Are you ready for me Daddy?” Mycroft asked, purring. He was happy that he had made Greg come with nothing but his fingertip. 

Greg nodded. “Yes, I want this. Want you.”

Mycroft twisted until he had Greg lying on the bed. He quickly made work of Greg’s pants and boxers and well as his own. “Once we do this Daddy, it’s done. There’ll be no one else but us.” 

Searching for lube and not finding any Mycroft slipped his hand into the puddle of come on Greg’s stomach spreading it over his erection then gently pushing one finger inside of him waiting until the tense muscles relaxed a little. Pushing the second finger in a stopping when he heard Greg whimper in pain. “ This is going to hurt a little daddy.” 

Greg nodded. “I know. I did my research. Just, after, give me time to adjust.”

“You did research?” Mycroft asked, as he slowly pushed in, hoping that the conversation would distract Greg. “Anxious then?”

“Couldn’t help it,” Greg gasped in pain. “I had to know what was happening between us. Even if most research said that you were simply being possessive because it was your nature to be that way.” Sliding down Greg’s body he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth running his mouth around the head and over the glands will doing this he pushed the third finger in. 

“Let me take care of you then,” Mycroft said, after getting Greg hard again. He wanted his Daddy to come with him. 

Greg nodded. “But I’m telling you now, it’s only in the bedroom that you get to be so demanding.”

“Whatever you say Daddy,” Mycroft chuckled. He pulled his fingers out after stretching Greg as much as he could. He placed the head of his cock at Greg’s entrance. Kissing Greg to stop any noises he grabbed a nipple between two fingers and pushed in. Gasping into Mycroft's mouth Greg started panting at the pain he grabbed on to Mycroft's back he knew he was leaving scratches on Mycroft's back but he couldn’t help it. What Mycroft was doing felt so good but there was also the pain of muscles being reformed to Mycroft's giant cock he hadn't thought about it before but Mycroft had to be 11 inches and so thick it was a monster. Once Mycroft was fully seated inside Greg, he held still to give his Daddy time to adjust. 

“You’re amazing Daddy,” Mycroft groaned softly before kissing Greg again. “So tight for me.”

Greg gasped in pain, trying to relax so that it would go away. “I forgot how big you’d gotten,” he whispered to Mycroft. “Should’ve been more prepared for you.”

“Oh, and how would you have done that?” Mycroft asked cheekily. 

“Toys and lube,” Greg gasped out again. “Should’ve thought ahead. But I didn’t think that this would happen, at least not so quickly.” 

“ Oh what kind of toys?” gripping the base of Greg’s cock so he couldn’t come, Mycroft finally bottomed out. 

“Plugs, vibrators, anything that would help,” Greg panted, and moaned. He threw his head back. “Please My, please.”

“Are you sure? Are you ready?” Mycroft asked, wanting to be sure that Greg was ready for more. 

“Yes,” Greg nodded. “So ready for you.”

Mycroft smirked and pulled out before thrusting back into Greg. He couldn’t help but groan at how tight Greg was squeezing him. Mycroft couldn’t help but look down at how Greg’s tiny hole was stretched around him. Wrapping his tail around Greg’s erection he gently pulled on it making Greg buck into Mycroft’s thrusts, pulling his head down to kiss him. Pulling Greg’s legs around his wrist Mycroft nuzzled into his throat kissing and nibbling it he bite hard into the side of it. Breaking skin he licked up the small amount of blood setting his hands on Greg’s hips pulling him down into his thrust he stopped and let his knot rest against Greg’s rim. 

Mycroft decided that considering all things, knotting his Daddy on their first time might be too much and would possibly scare him away since his knot was even bigger. It would be better to save it for another day when he could take his time to prep Greg. With the combination of everything that Greg was feeling, he came unannounced, moaning into Mycroft’s mouth. Mycroft smiled and returned the kiss before he came as well, from feeling Greg clamp down on him hard. Greg panted as he let his breath come back, and his heart rate slow. He pulled Mycroft down into his arms. “Love you so much baby,” Greg whispered into Mycroft’s ear. 

“ Daddy can i please knot you, please let me daddy.” Greg was slightly surprised with what Mycroft had said not knowing but wanting it he nodded. 

“Thank you,” Mycroft smiled. “It is going to hurt. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Greg nodded again, pulling Mycroft down for a kiss. Using the distraction, Mycroft pushed his knot gently against Greg’s hold. It slowly stretched to accommodate Mycroft’s knot, but the stretch was nearly unbearable. Greg couldn’t help but gasp in pain. 

“Sorry Daddy, so sorry,” Mycroft whispered. “Just a little bit more. I promise.”

Mycroft continued to kiss Greg, gently pushing the knot in. When it was all the way in, he stilled, letting Greg get used to the feeling of being so stretched. Gasping at the feeling Greg squirmed trying to get use to the know that kept growing inside of him. When it finally stopped Mycroft started doing tiny thrustes rubbing his knot against Greg’s prostate, gasping and moaning loudly at the pleasure and pain that came from having Mycroft’s knot in him Greg reached a hand down to stroke himself. Grabbing Greg’s hands Mycroft held them over his head, “ No no daddy you come only from me nothing else.” whining at Mycroft and struggling to pull his hands away he bucked down into the hard punishing thrust. 

Greg couldn’t help but scream as his prostate got nailed hard. He clamped tightly around Mycroft causing the younger hybrid to moan loudly. “Again Daddy,” Mycroft whispered. Greg did as he was told and squeezed hard around Mycroft until he felt the panther come inside him. It triggered Greg’s second orgasm of the night. Feeling Greg’s body convulse around him pushed Mycroft almost to the edge making him start to change his nails grew as did his teeth. Panting hard Mycroft tried to curve his interacts, “ Sorry daddy.” biting into the side of his neck Mycroft groaned as he came inside of his mate.


	5. Sebastian and Jim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry having problems getting in contact with my beta so no beta sorry! :(

“Missed you so much Daddy,” Jim hummed, burrowing himself into Sebastian’s side some more.

“I missed you too Jim,” Sebastian replied gently.

“Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Jim asked innocently. Not knowing what Jim was thinking “ Yeah why not Jim.” Watching the last few minutes of the show Sebastian was oblivious to what Jim was thinking. Jim on the other hand was thinking about all the things he would be doing to his daddy, first he would slowly open his daddy up then he would push himself in so slowly make him feel every inch of his cock.

Sebastian didn’t think much about Jim’s request. It had been a constant one that Sebastian never bothered arguing about after the first year. Eventually, the two were tucked in Sebastian’s king-sized bed, both shirtless with only pajama bottoms on.

“So did you meet anyone while you were at school?” Sebastian asked Jim casually.  Deciding not to lie to his daddy, “ No but i think i fucked every single person in that school.” blushing at what Jim had said “ Oh why not settle down with one of them?”

“None of them were the one that I wanted,” Jim answered honestly. “My heart had already been claimed.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked curiously. “And by whom? Since I recall sending you away to school quite early on.”

Jim wondered whether or not he should just throw it out there and tell his Daddy the truth instead of going about it in a roundabout way, which no doubt, Mycroft was doing to Greg.

“Would you believe me, if I said it was you?” Jim finally asked his Daddy, cuddling into his side.

“Me?” Sebastian asked in surprised, looking down at his baby. “Jim... I’m your Dad. That’s not such a good idea.” Licking his daddies chest using the tip of his tongue to flick at his nipples, “ Daddy it is a very good idea, you can’t say you never thought about it my big cock in your arse splitting open your tiny virgin hole.”

Sebastian flushed at the dirty words that were coming out of Jim’s mouth. “Jim!” he exclaimed.

“See? You’re not denying anything,” Jim chuckled, running his hand down Sebastian’s body, resting it on his navel.  

Hearing this Sebastina remembered where he was and who he was with pushing Jim he went to get out of the bed only to be pulled back by his ankle and pulled onto his back. Grabbing his daddies other ankle Jim spread his legs open licking up Sebastian’s naval, sliding his tail under Sebastian’s pajamas. Sliding his tail over the slowly growing cock,

“I don’t know why you’re fighting this,” Jim sighed. “I know you want me, and that I want you.” Jim tugged Sebastian’s pajama pants down and purred in happiness to see that Sebastian was going commando. Sebastian’s cock popped out. It was hard, red and leaking.

“Jim please,” Sebastian choked. “We shouldn’t. I’m your Dad. This isn’t something we should do.”

Jim looked up and glared at his Daddy. “While I might call you Daddy, you and I both know that what we have is more than that. It goes beyond whatever shit society spews out.”

“Jim,” Sebastian pleaded weakly.

“Stop fighting this,” Jim growled, leaning his head down to lick Sebastian’s cock.  Gasping at the feeling of the slightly rough tongue, Sebastian put his hands on Jim’s shoulder trying to push him off. Knowing what his daddy was doing Jim growled then got an idea grabbing Sebastian’s thighs he pushed his legs until they were pushed up against his chest.

Holding them there Jim watched as Sebastian’s pink furled hole that was now exposed to him clenched from the air being blown against it. “ You only had to ask if you wanted this daddy.” without waiting for what Sebastian was going to say Jim licked across the hole with the flat of his tongue. Hearing Sebastian’s moans and gasps at the new feeling Jim pushed the tip of his tongue into the tight ring of muscles.

“How long?” Sebastian gasped, wondering how long Jim had known about his dirty little secret. Sebastian also tried to get himself out of Jim’s hold but found it impossible. His baby boy was so much stronger than he’d ever expected.

“I was six when I heard you the first time,” Jim smirked, licking at Sebastian’s hole again. “I had gotten home from the park a little bit earlier and I could smell it all over the flat. You smelled so good Daddy. You still do.”

Sebastian was stunned. How had he managed to slip up like that?

“And ever since, I’ve been keeping an eye on you,” Jim teased. He took a finger and started running it over Sebastian’s hole and around the rim, which reacted and started to swell and clench  a little. “You always looked so good when you were fucking yourself on the toys; I especially loved that little black plug you wear to work and back. Do you ever wonder about being caught Daddy? Of what people might say, knowing that you’re wearing a plug all day? I bet they’d wonder if you’re a little cockslut. Are you Daddy?”

“ Yes Jim yes i’m a cockslut!” instead of trying to get away Sebastian started pushing back towards Jim’s tongue taking more of it inside of him and moaning loudly screaming every time Jim pushed against his prostate from his pre nimue.

Pushing the tip of his finger into Sebastian Jim stopped when he tensed, pulling the finger out “ Go get the lube daddy.” Jim sat back and watched as Sebastian turned on to his knees and crawled towards the night stand opening the draw and getting out the lube. Jim stroked himself as he watched Sebastian as he crawled his legs opened up and Jim was given a small glimpse of his hole.

Sebastian turned back to Jim and tossed the lube close to the hybrid-panther. Sebastian gave up all thoughts of protest and just laid on his back, stroking his cock at the thought of Jim finally fucking him with that giant cock of his. Sebastian took a moment to take a look and groaned. Jim was massive. He had to be at least 11 inches, if not more, and his girth was unbelievable.

“Like what you see Daddy?” Jim smirked.

“Yes baby,” Sebastian answered softly, still gripping his own cook. “You’re big, bigger than any of my toys.

“I know Daddy,” Jim chuckled, leaning closer to his Daddy. “And I’m going to split you open. Do you want that? Want me to push into you and fuck you until you’re too sore to walk? Until your hole won’t even close right away because it’s too stretched?”

Painting from the images Jim was talking about Sebastian nodded his head, “ Yes Jim please fuck me hard fill me up with your come!” hearing those words Jim lost control pressing the head of his erection to Sebastian’s small hole he pushed forcing himself past the tight ring of muscles.

Sebastian actually tried to pull back from the sudden intrusion and pain, but Jim’s hands on Sebastian’s hips kept him in place. “Baby,” Sebastian gasped in pain. “Easy. You’re so much bigger than anything I’ve ever had in me.”

Jim heard Sebastian’s pain, and slowed down, giving his Daddy time to adjust. “I’m trying Daddy,” Jim said. “But you feel so good. So tight around me.”

When Sebastian gave the go ahead, Jim pushed more of himself in. They repeated this process until Jim bottomed out inside Sebastian, leading both men to moan loudly.

“Please Daddy, let me fuck you,” Jim whispered. He didn’t want to hurt Sebastian, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back.  

Wrapping his legs around Jim’s hips pulling his head down for another kiss “ Okay but go slowly please.” not giving an answer Jim slowly pushed back into Sebastian then slowly pulled out until only the very tip of his head remained inside of Sebastian grabbing the lube he flicked it open and poured lots of it on to his hand and spread it onto his cock then slowly pushed back in.

Sebastian threw his head back at the friction he was feeling. It was an incredible feeling, and to be stretched just right. This was what he’d been missing the entire time. Sebastian knew this too, but again, the problem had always been his relationship with Jim.

“Stop thinking Daddy,” Jim smirked, knowing Sebastian was thinking about their differences again. “Just enjoy this.” Jim didn’t say anything more but started to steadily thrust into Sebastian. Jim was purring at finally being able to fuck Sebastian. “You’re incredible Daddy. I can’t wait until you’re used to this, so that I can fuck you every day. Maybe I’ll even make you watch all those videos I have of you fucking yourself. What do you think Daddy?”

“Videos?” Sebastien gasped in shock.  “ Yes daddy i recorded you playing with those toys as you were thinking of me” picking up his thrust Jim didn’t pull out as much but instead put more force behind each thrust.

Sebastian flushed at the thought of Jim watching him.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Jim soothed, continuing to thrust into Sebastian. “I loved it. Loved knowing that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I’m only sorry you had to wait so long, that I wasn’t ready for you then.” Gasping at this Sebastian grabbed on to Jim’s shoulders when Jim pinched his nipples hard then pulled on them, “ Jim please stop it hurts!”

Laughing quietly Jim leaned down and bite the right one hard, “ I know you're lying daddy you love having your nipples played with.” Shaking his head Sebastian tried to deny it even though his dick would twitch every time Jim flicked them or when he bite them he would clench around the large cock inside of him.

Moving his hand’s down to grabe Sebastian’s arse and squeezed he brushed his tail across Sebastian's chest he suddenly yowled in pain and pulled out of Sebastian, quickly grabbing Sebastian’s belt Jim pulled his hands together and tied them to the headboard, pushing his thighs apart he laid on his belly placing his hands on Sebastian's firm checks and lifting exposing the dark red furled hole.

Breathing gently he blew cold air on it watching in delight as it clenched and unclenched  “ That wasn't very nice daddy all i was doing was playing with your slutty nipples and you go and pull my tail, next time we have sex i’m going to put clamps on them.” lapping his tongue over the red hole jimmy placed his lips around it and sucked hard stabbing his tongue into Sebastian as he did.

After tongue fucking Sebastian for what seemed like minutes and listening to his whimpers and scream’s he pulled away gently pushing his penis back into the now wet soft hole, Jim didn’t move he just slowly stroked Sebastian’s cock trying not to Sebastian moaned loudly trying to get Jim to move moving Jim angled down making sure he was pressing against Sebastian’s prostate Sebastian screamed

“ You want me to move Sebastian?” he nodded his head clenching his muscles and trying to move to get Jim to fuck him. “ Allright i will but only if you beg me.” “ Please Jim! Please fuck me breed me force your knot into me!” he had barely finished the sentence when Jim started moving he started pounding Sebastian making sure to pull out almost all the way they thrust back in hard enough to move Sebastian’s body up towards the headboard.

Turning Sebastian on his side Jim slide down behind him thrusting deeper than he had before until he was balls deep panting loudly he smirked as he listened to Sebastian’s scream’s and moan’s he especially loved the mewling noises he made every time he brushed his prostate, feeling the base of his cock expanding he flipped them back over.

Thrusting in less longer strokes now he could feel his knot catching on Sebastian’s rim grabbing his hips hard enough to leave handprints, he started pushing his knot inside of Sebastian biting down on his neck hard enough to leave a giant bruise and probably scar he tried to ignore the small scream’s and moan’s of pain Sebastian was letting out.

He was trying to be quiet but Jim seemed to know every weakness on his body being handcuffed had made him so aroused he had almost cum right there, but something was keeping him back Jim had kept a rhythm that had him just brushing his prostate or hitting it with the giant head of his cock.

Now though with the knot that was expanding his insides it hurt but it felt so good at the same time especially since it seemed to be pressing right on to his prostate, the knot finally stopped expanding now Jim was only able to use small and powerful thrust. Kissing Sebastian they slowly explored each other’s mouth pulling away he licked Sebastian’s ear then nibbled on it and his neck

  
“ Come Sebastian.” screaming louder than before Sebastian obeyed the command how could he have not come after feeling Jim come inside him the large amounts of come emptying inside him and hitting the walls inside of his arse, and then he knew nothing else. Pulling away from Sebastian’s neck Jim looked down at him not surprised to see him passed out gasping he felt his cock twitch as he emptied another large loud of come inside of his mate, he gently kissed his lips and purred who knows maybe Sebastian would get pregnant.


	6. Sherlock and John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sherlock to claim his daddy though a women is in the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was rushed and still no beta!

As soon as they got home the female was all over John sitting close to hima and continuously touching him he knew his tail was swishing behind him in anger, when it was time for dinner Sherlock decided to stay and talk to the female telling

 

John that he wanted to get to know her. John looked nervous but agreed none the less as soon as they were alone and John out of hearing distance he proceeded to tell her everything he could tell from her past. Continuing until she was almost crying that was when John called to say that the food was done cooking ignoring the shaking and silent sobs from the female Sherlock walked over to the table and sat down in the chair to the right of where John always sat.

The female slowly walked to the table and sat across from him not looking at him, when John came in he smiled as he watched his daddy set the food down and talk to the female he admired his mate he knew how to cook and was nice to everyone he was also adsome. Though it had been a few years John was still nicely muscular he hadn't lost his military form, as they aet Sherlock became annoyed John was talking to the female more than him taking his tail he slid it.

 

Up John’s leg then started rubbing against his crotch teasing his cock into hardness, rubbing harder he ignored the hand that keep trying to swat his tail away instead he watched as John first rigidly sat up in his chair then relaxed and but on a fake smile though his face got redder and he clenched his hand though he tried to keep a normal conversation with the female. Moving his tail down he brushed John’s full heavy ball’s John suddenly stood up he went over to the female and sat next to her and tried to resume their talk, after not even five minutes she stood up and asked John to escort her home saying something about having to get up early tomorrow for a patient.

Waving he faked a kind smile and watched them leave going over to the window he wathed them get into John’s car and drive off it would take John maybe 15 minutes to get back taking his sutie case he walked to his room not even surprised to see it almost the same as when he had left it had been reacently dusted. Taking the normale looking black doctors bag he opened it to check for the toys and restrants he had thought would be good for his daddies first time some a cock ring, collar and chain, ball gag, anal beads, and much more.

Placing everything back into the bag he closed the door and sat in the living room waiting for his daddy to come home. After dropping Sarah off John drove back to 221B sitting in the car he put his head on the sterring wheel and sighed ‘ What am i going to do i love Sherlock as a son nothing more!’ but the half hard state he was in just thinking about Sherlock proved thqat he was lieing to himself leaving the car he decided to face his demons head on. Walking in to find Sherlock sitting in the ciuch with his dictir bag was not what he was excpecting to find “ Sherlock why do you have my bag?” he looked almost bored as he spoke “ I slammed my tail into the door to my room when i was closing it i think it might be broken.” he grabbed his tail and  lifted it up to show John sure enough it was bent. Gasping in horror he grabbed the tail gentle

“ I don’t know how to treat tail’s and its to late to go to the vets there all closed let me look up something online okay.” looking around for his laptop he rembered that he had left it in his room he didn’t want to leave Sherlock here but he wasent so sure he wanted him in his room. What was he thinking Sherlock was his son of course he could come in his room, grabbing the bag he gestered for Sherlock to follow him if he had looked at Sherlock who was walking behind him he would have seen the gleeful smile on his face. Following behind his mate it gave Sherlock a chance to look his full of John’s adorable arse it looked so firm and cute he knew that John was still a virgin so he would be tight and oh so sensitive he just need to figure out what position he wanted John in facedown, on the side, riding him, or on his back?

The choices were infant looking around for the laptop John saw it on the desk which was in front of the end of the bed, walking over to grab it he was stopped when Sherlock grabbed his shoulder turning to ask what he needed he gasped in shock when Sherlock kissed him.

 

Taking advantiage of John’s open mouth he thrust his tongue in dominating John’s mouth reacbhing into the bag he had left open on John’s bed, he pulled out the wrist manicals clasphing them around John’s wrist he pushed his arms behind his back then locked them. Pushing John on the bed and holding his hands up with one hand while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants with the other one.

 

Letting go he quckly took them off and flipped John on to his stomach pulling his legs back and attackching matching cuffs to his ankles, pulling his wrist down he connected them to the ankle cuff’s. Forcing John’s legs up in the air and his face and shoulder on the bed. Everything had happened so fast that it felt like he hadn't had a chance to try and stop it “ No Sherlock we can’t do this!” struggling in the cuffs he tried to inch his way towards the head of the bed aiming for his phone to call Greg and bring tranquilizers for Sherlock.

Seeing what his mate was doing Sherlock sighed and walked over taking the phone and setting it out of reach “ I had hoped you would just coperate Daddy.” Pulling the metal ring gag he grabbed John’s jaw and forced his mouth open before he could say anything. Forcing the ring in gently he clasped it and locked it tight John could still make noise it would just be hard for him to form words for the time being the gag would remain. Stepping back he admired how his Daddy looked tied up on his large king sized bed pulling the camera, anal beads, and lueb from the bag he set the other two down on the bed and turned on the camera John made loud protesting noises through the gag.

Slipping his tail around the camra holder grabbng the tight arse cheecks he force them apart staring vividly at the small virginal pink furled hole. “ Oh daddy look at you so clean and pretty! I can’t wait to have my cock and knot inside you!” shaking his body and head John tried to move away stopping and crying out in both pleasure, surprise, and pain when Sherlock forced the tip of his tongue into John’s virgin hole.

 

Forcing his tongue in past the cleching muslce Sherlock enjoyed the feel and taste of his daddy he was clean John had taken a shower today and cleaned himself. Even if he denied it his daddy know Sherlock was his mate and had gotten himself ready, pulling away he undressed throwing his clothes away from the bed stroking himself he covered his fingers with his precome placing the first finger at John’s entrance pushing into the first knuckle he waited for him to stop clenching and trying to move his muscle to push the finger out.

Forcing the muslce and moving the finger around trying to find that one spot, feeling an amzing flash of pleasure John screamed biting into the left arse cheeck he smacked the other one. Forcing a second finger next to the first one he gentle pushed the tip of the thrid finger in then pulled it out, teasing his mate. Moaning at the feelign of Sherlock’s fingers pushing agaisnt his prostate brushing against it, loudly moaning he tried to close his mouth so Sherlock couldn’t hear him he found it impossible. The ring keepet his lips and mouth open, “ Do you like this daddy.” squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head

 

“ No!” growling at his daddies denial he rubbed and grinded his fingers into the little nub inside his mates body, after teasing him and listening to the beautiful arousing moans Sherlock pushed the third finger in and just concentrate on stretching John pulling his fingers apart and reaching deeper all the while filming everything that was happening.

Deciding he was streched enough Sherlock pulled out his fingers watching as the tigh red ring slowly closed lickeing around the rim and inside to distract his daddy he spread lube over the beads. Pulling away he placed the first bead at the tiny hole ingnoring the destresed and moans of John trying to say stop, pushing it forard he growled when John tensed making it almost impossible to contnue pulling his other hand back he smacked John on the arse hard making him losen from the shock and quckly forced the bead in. He smiled at the moan of shock and pleasure gentle pressing the rim he continued to push the beads in.

The pain of having something large and round pushed into him gave way to the full feeling when the first three were finally in his body the beads were huge streching him as they went in and filling him as they sat there. How many were Sherlock going to put in to him? There were already about ten feeling to full he started bucking back trying to get Sherlock to take them out instead he placed his hand on his lower back and kept adding more. Grunting from the pain he again tried to tighten himself but Sherlock had obviously become annoyed with his struggles since he just forced the bead in slightly tearing John making him almost scream in pain.

“ I don’t want to hurt you John but i will if you keep fighting me.” whimpering he nodded his head and stopped fighitng giveing himself into the pleasure. Pushing the last bead in he sat back and grabbed the remote playfully smacking his daddies arse he could tell he liked it because he would moan and his cock would twitch grabbing a cock ring he wrapped it around the red swollen cock of his daddy.

“ Guess how many beads there are inside you daddy and if you get it wrong then there will be a small punishment.” whimpering at the hand on his hard cock he nodded his head and swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. The rest had spelled out into a small puddle near him “ Te.. ten?” for a minute nothing happened then the beads inside of him started vibrating. Screaming from the pleasure he tried to thrust into the bed to get some relefe. But he was tied in a way that only the tip of his cock touched the bed.

Setting the vibrations from the highest to the lowest setting “ Sorry daddy that was wrong you only get two more guess, if they are all wrong then i leave it on the highest setting and watch you for as long as i want.” a small puddle of precome was forming under neath his cock staining the sheets moaning and whimpering John tried to focus in shaky voice he whimpered out “ Fif…ah.. fifteen?” lifting John’s face he kissed him on the forehead gentle then held the remote up to his face “ Sorry daddy but no.” he then slowly moved the dial up to the highest setting loving the expressions on his daddies face the look of pleasure he could not hide. lowering the settings he moved back to John’s arse

“ Let me help you with your final guess daddy.” turning it to the highest setting he grabbe the cord and quickly pulled five out, loveing the screams of pleasure from his mate he pulled the next five out slowy, then repeated until the finally bead was left inside. Gentle pulling it half way out he stopped and watched as his daddy pulled the bead back into his body. “ How many were in you daddy?” gasping and moaning John shook his head he knew how many but he knew Sherlock would fuck him. Grabbing John’s head he lifted it up by the hair and kissed his neck sucking dark bruises into it “ You are going to get fucked either way daddy don’t you want to feel my giant cock forcing you open making you feel things you didn’t think possible and just imagine what it will be like when i know you.

 

A constant pressure on your prostate tell me the number daddy.” whimpering then quietly sobbing he whispered “ Twenty.” yanking the last one out he bite into John’s neck marking him as he mate and pushed his cock into his daddies virgin hole. Screaming at the pan and pleasure of the large hot head pushing its way past his virgin muscles he threw his head back trying to push himself back into the harsh thrust there was so much power behind them.

The head of Sherlock’s cock was hitting his prostate every time he thrusted back in moaning from the pleasure he shouted in pain when his head hit the headboard. Placing the head of his cock at the tiny entrance he slowly pushed in hissing at the feeling of such tightness, clenching John’s hips tighter then he should have he knew that there would be finger shaped bruises.

Gently pushing all the way in he waited trying to gain some self control before bottoming out making sure to brush his daddies prostate then slid across it with the head of his dick. He kept up a slow teasing rhythm until John tightened while he was bottoming out breaking his control, fucking into his daddy he stopped and pulled out when he heard John’s shout of pain and enjoying the whimper and moan of distress John let out when he left his body. Lifting John he turned him around laying down on the bed and pulling John on top of him and unlocked the cuff. “ Ride me daddy.”

 

shaking his head John moaned and pushed himself against Sherlock’s cock trying to get him to just fuck him lifting John up he held him above the head of his cock pushing the very tip inside then pulling back out. “ I know you want to daddy i can feel you trying to suck me into your slutty body.” reaching his hands up he unlocked the gag.

The feeling of the large tip forcing him open then disappearing was too much whimpering he placed his hand on Sherlock’s chest and slowly pushed down taking more of that large cock into his body panting he felt his arse touch Sherlock’s balls just sitting he enjoyed the feeling of something so big fitting inside of him. Slowly sliding up he clenched his muscles creating friction for both of them. Unlocking the cock ring he wrapped his hand around John’s red painful looking cock jerking him he had John thrusting up into his hand then back down onto his cock. Feeling his knot starting to catch on John’s rim he pushed down and forced it in making John and himself come.

The feeling of something inflating against his prostate and Sherlock’s come spurting into him against the walls of his arse he came seeing white then black. Catching John as he feel he gently kissed his forehead then his lips settling on his side with his mate he started purring wrapping his tail across the top of John’s thighs waiting for his knot to go down and his mate to wake up.


End file.
